


Date Night

by bookmountains



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmountains/pseuds/bookmountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla and Turk struggle to make tome for each other with two kids and demanding jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



After her shift ended, Carla often stayed to talk to the other nurses, gossiping, sharing secrets and advice. Not today though. She hurried straight to the door, not listening to anyone trying to talk to her.  
“Hey, have you heard”  
“Can we talk about”  
“Nurse Carla, could you”  
She sped up her steps, as she felt curiosity overtaking her. And soon, she was outside on the parking lot.  
She hurried through the evening traffic, glad that the rush-hour had ended hours ago.  
“Hey, baby”, Turk greeted her. He rushed to his feet and hugged her.  
She kissed him. “Hey, baby”, she murmured. “How are the kids?”  
“Fine. The babysitter knows to stay the whole evening”, he kissed her. “We have the whole evening just for us”  
They sat down, ordered their drinks. Carla relaxed and looked at her handsome husband.  
Ring The noise rudely jolted her out of her thoughts.  
“Shit, my pager”, Turk stood up. “Sorry, baby, I have to -”  
“I know”, she waved, feeling suddenly very tired.  
Her husband kissed her hastily. “See you later. Hug the kids from me.”

Carla sat at the empty table for several minutes, feeling angry. Calm down, she told herself, it was an emergency. What did you expect when you married a surgeon?  
She cancelled their orders, drove home, spend the rest of her evening with her kids. When Turk came home in the early morning hours, she was already asleep but she woke up when he bumped his leg against their bed.  
He laid down next to her. “You awake”, he whispered.  
“Now I am”, she groaned.  
He hugged her, felt her body tighten. “Baby”, he said. “Is something wrong?”  
“No”, she said. “Yes, I mean.” She switched on the light, sat up and looked at her husband. “Do you know how many times we cancelled this dinner”  
He opened his mouth to answer, but she was faster.  
“I don't know it either. It's our anniversary, which was over a month ago and we still haven't had an evening to celebrate.”  
He sat up next to her.  
“It feels like we never have time for each other, you know. Whenever we see each other, we're at work or with the children.”  
Turk looked at her thoughtfully. “You know what”, he said then. His eyes got the determined expression they always had when he set himself a goal. “We will have our anniversary dinner a week from now, no reschedules, no interruptions”  
She smiled. “How do you think this will work?”, she asked. “We both have demanding jobs, and two children”  
He kissed her again. “One week from now, same day, same time”, he said firmly.  
They held eye contact for a long moment, and finally she smiled, half convinced. In a week than, she said.  
She convinced the new nurse to take her shift in exchange for a night shift next month. Turk somehow managed to get the night off without being on-call. But when they came home that day, another piece of bad new awaited them: Izzy coughed. It was probably just a cold, but working in health care and knowing what they knew, they Worried all the same.  
"Baby, you know I don't want to leave our kids alone when they're sich", she said.   
Turk nodded, his eyes big with worry. "We'll stay with her", he said.  
But,over,the,course of the next days, Izzy got completely healthy again, having apparently only had a cold.  
But then, then, Carla got a call. Their nanny had to leave town that day for a family emergency.  
"Oh no", Turk said. "How shall we find a replacement so fast.   
Carla saw Dr. Cox walking past them. "Hey, Dr Cox", she said. "Are you free this evening?"  
In the corner of her eye she saw Turks bewildered face when he realized what she planned. She turned her head away from him determindedly, they would have this evening, her husbands feud with Cox nonewithsatanding.  
"No, I have a double shift today", said Cox, confused.  
"Our nanny bailed", she said. "And we have plans this evening"  
She looked sadly to her husband, in whose face disappointment and relieve fought.  
"Well, as terrible it is to spend time with kids, ones own excepted", Cox said, "there must be anyone in this hellhole- hey, Barbie"  
Elliott and J.D., who walked side by side down a corridor, looked up and said in unison: "Yes."  
"Not you, Jessica, you know I never call you a name someone working here actually has"  
"My name is Elliott Reid", Elliott snapped.  
"I'm Barbie", one of the interns piped up.   
They all turned to look at her.   
"What?, she asked. "My parents are both doll collectors"  
"Anyways", Cox said, "Carla and Gandhi need a babysitter for tonight and I thought you two ladies would certainly want to help"  
"Really?", Elliot asked, smiling "Of course"

"Emergency numbers are on the refrigerator and really, if you need anything, just call"  
"Carla, I have a child, too", J.D. said "We'll be fine."  
"And I used to babysit the neighbours kid as a teenager", Elliot said. "Kevin. A smart kid. Valedictorian in high school but then he got caught cheating in college, and killed himself." she raised a hand defensively"But I'm sure it's not because of my babysitting skills" She trailed off.  
"We'll call you if there are any problems, J.D. assured her. "Just have a nice evening you two"

"How did you get a table on such short notice", she asked. "Last time I had to wait two weeks"  
"I told them we had to leave last week because I'm a surgeon and had to save a life", Turk said, sitting down.  
"Wasn't it because your intern had a stupid question."  
"My intern is dangerously stupid", Turk said. I had to save the patient from him  
They talked until the wine came and this time noone interrupted them. Carla thought how great it was to find time for each other, especially if one was so busy.


End file.
